The Legend of Two Geeks - Tome I
by EternalGivrali
Summary: Je marche dans cette rue. Mon amie nommée Eve m'a invitée chez elle pour une soirée gaming. Je continue d'avancer, seulement éclairée par des lanternes mourantes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre monde soit aussi proche du monde des jeux. En tout cas, maintenant j'en suis sûre. Ce monde existe et il se nomme : Hyrule ! Ocarina of Time / Twilight Princess
1. La console (Réécrit)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la Réécriture de The Legend of Two Geeks ! Oui, vous avez bien lu. Donc, tout ceux ayant déjà lu cette fan fiction, je vous recommande de l'a relire car la moitié des choses ont été revues et corrigées. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Réécriture(s) : 1

**The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit copyright « EternalGivrali » sur la jaquette.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : La console_

J'avance sur ces dalles de pierre, un pied après l'autre, la pluie tâche mon veston vert, mes yeux bruns fixe un bâtiment à deux pas de l'endroit où je me trouve. Mes mains tremblantes toquent à la porte de chêne. Un bruit de déverrouillage se fit entendre avant que la poignée ronde ne se tourne vers la gauche. Mon amie m'ouvre, son visage rayonnant de joie à la simple vue de mon visage fatigué et de ma peau dorée. Elle me dit de rentrer et de me mettre à l'aise.

Jusque-là, on pourrait se dire que c'était une routine comme une autre, que ce jour était comme toutes soirées gaming doivent être, non ?

C'est ce que j'avais pensé quand mon amie, nommée Eve, me fit la proposition de lui rendre visite. Elle avait déménagée dans une grande maison à deux rues de chez moi. Quand je suis entrée à l'intérieur, une bonne odeur de dinde et de marrons grillés flottait dans l'air, ce qui était normal vu que l'on approchait des fêtes de fin d'année.

« Tout va bien Melina ? » me demanda Eve, apparemment inquiète de ne pas me voir répondre.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête et d'un fin sourire amical. Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir pour atteindre le salon. Eve désigna le fauteuil poire dans la salle aux murs immaculés du bout du doigt avant de sortir de la dite pièce. Vu que l'attente était longue, je détaillais l'endroit en lui lançant de temps en temps une remarque sur le fait qu'elle pourrait accélérer la cadence.

Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet était presque invisible sous le magnifique tapis qui trônait dessus. Celui-ci était pourpre et de nombreuses arabesques émeraude y étaient cousues. Il y avait une table en cèdre en son centre accompagnée de deux chaises pliables, l'entourant. Juste en face de moi, une petite télévision noire était posée sur une étagère entourée de cagette pour y déposer des DVD de toute sorte même si les films d'horreur et de fantasy complétaient à eux seuls la boîte entière. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée brusque et soudaine de mon amie dont la peau, généralement pâle, était maintenant d'une étonnante couleur rosée et son souffle, devenu saccadé.

« Désolé… Pour… L'attente… lâcha-t-elle en plusieurs temps

C'est rien. Pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ?

Je suis allée… chercher les bouteilles de soda au sous-sol et… j'ai fait beaucoup d'aller-retour… avoua-t-elle

T'es vraiment pas sportive, toi !

… Dixit celle qui rate tous les cours de kendo…

Ce n'est même pas vrai ! On a fait l'école buissonnière ENSEMBLE ! »

C'est sur ces répliques, pas du tout cinglantes, que l'on est rentrée dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi faire dans l'originalité ? Toujours des murs blancs, couverts de posters de jeux-vidéos et manga, un coin bureau où trônait fièrement un ordinateur poussiéreux et une tablette graphique devant lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Eve s'était étalée de tout son long sur le lit. Ce dernier couina misérablement sous les soixante-dix kilos de celle-ci.

Elle se saisit de sa console et m'invita à faire de même.

Je laissais tomber mon sac à terre tandis que je lui posais une question qui me trottait dans la tête :

« Ta mère est là ? lui demandai-je alors que je cherchai ma propre console dans le fouillis intersidéral que fut mon sac

Nope. Pas là de la journée. Que veux-tu ? « Boulot, boulot » ! me répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire »

Je le lui rendis, calmement. C'est vrai que sa mère travail beaucoup. Elle s'en plaignait beaucoup mais le disait d'un ton si détaché, cela en devenait banal. Tout en y repensant, j'appuie sur le bouton POWER de ma 3Ds.

J'observai le parquet blanc (décidément, tout est blanc ici !) mais je fus interrompu dans ma ô combien grande réflexion par la voix de mon amie :

« Rah ! Je déteste ce donjon ! Ce crustacé… Il m'énerve ! »

Elle rageait contre un des mini boss du ventre de Jabu-Jabu.

« Arrête de bouger ! Arrête de bouger ! grognait-elle dans son coin, tandis que le ton de sa voix se haussait

Ce serait plus simple de monter sur cette plate-forme puis de l'abattre en le lapidant, non ? proposai-je, sachant, évidemment, que cela était impossible

Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé !? »

Après l'avoir aidé à vaincre ce monstre, elle ferma la console. Nous avons alors commencé à rigoler, à se moquer de l'autre quand elle racontait quelque chose d'idiot, on s'envoyait des réponses sarcastiques, trashs, sales… voir déplacées.

A un moment, on a dérivé vers le sujet de notre cours d'SVT en passant par le questionnement du sens de la vie, dont la réponse était évidemment 42, et de « The Walking Dead » et, encore aujourd'hui, on se demande comment on a fait :

« … honnêtement, si mon enfant est rouge et fripé comme ça, je crie à l'adoption direct ! rigola-t-elle

Ah oui, c'est clair ! Tu vas le dire aux gens qui t'ont aidé à le faire sortir et tu vas leur crier : « Faites le rentrer ! Faites le rentrer ! » gloussai-je

Tu rigoles mais y a des parents qui auraient dû faire ça. Et je crois que j'en ai un exemplaire sous les yeux.

C'est méchant ! fis-je, faussement offensé, simulant des larmes

Bien sûr ! JE SUIS méchante ! Je suis tellement maléfique que les autres méchants ont l'air de bons à rien devant ma méchanceté !

…Comme tu te surestime ! Contre Ganon, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Ah, ça me fais penser à un truc ! »

Elle se leva pour ramener un livre rouge, apparemment, fort intéressent. Elle se rassit devant moi, tenant le dit livre de cuir rouge. Sur l'entête trônait fièrement un symbole triangulaire divisé en trois autres triangles équilatéraux. L'adolescente qui me servait de meilleure amie commença alors sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

« Il y a un mois, j'ai réussi à dégotter une information qui pourrait t'intéresser…

Ah bon ? fis-je d'un air surpris. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

J'étais allez, comme chaque Samedi, chez le vendeur de jeux vidéo qui était dans la rue principale de ma commune. Quand j'y étais allé, j'ai demandé au vendeur, par habitude, les nouveautés de cette semaine. Il m'a dit que rien n'était arrivé à part un nouveau livre The Legend of Zelda qui devait sûrement être un livre comme Hyrule Historia. Tu me connais, j'ai pas hésité et lui ai demandé le prix. Il me l'a fait pour trente euro. Ça fait mal au portefeuille mais, j'ai tout de même pu faire l'acquisition de cet ouvrage ! finit-elle en brandissant l'objet qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir contre elle comme si c'était un artefact sacré

Cela renvoie vers ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'a questionnais-je, légèrement agacée par ses réponses évasives

Eh bien, j'y viens ! –elle prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer- Au départ, j'espérais que ce livre contiendrait des explications sur Hyrule ou qu'il permettrait d'apprendre l'hylien mais, il se trouva que c'était encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Ce livre explique clairement que la majorité des jeux Zelda n'ont pas de fins.

Pas de… fins ?! Tu te fiche de moi ! C'est une vraie arnaque ! Les jeux se finissent TOUS sans exceptions au moment où l'on tue le boss de fin. Désolé de te le dire mais, ton argent, tu l'as jeté par la fenêtre pour le coup.

Ecoute-moi un peu ! soupira-t-elle avec un semblant d'exaspération dans la voix. Il est dit que si l'on va à un certain lieu de la map et que, ensuite, l'on fait une certaine manipulation, on arriverait sur un menu qui nous proposerait de changer de mod. Le jeu serait alors totalement modifier ! Pas seulement inverser comme dans Master Quest ! Les donjons serait plus difficiles d'accès, les boss plus durs, les PNJs moins répétitifs et plus vivants avec, des fois, des PNJs très utiles à Link qui peuvent apparaître aléatoirement sur Hyrule ! Tu te rends compte !?

Et toi, tu te rends compte que si ça ne marche pas, on peut dire au revoir à nos consoles !?

Après tout, tu ne comptais pas t'en débarrasser de cette vieilles 3ds ? Aller, on le fait. Si ça ne fonctionne pas et que ça te fait tout griller, je peux te rembourser. Alors dis oui ! me supplia-t-elle »

C'était hors de question que j'accepte de sacrifier ma 3ds. Je n'avais pas encore assez économisé pour me permettre d'en racheter une. J'ai alors repensé au fait que ma mamie avait pour habitude de m'offrir une centaine d'euro chaque années pour Noël. C'est donc avec un léger pincement au cœur que j'acceptais la proposition de la brune en face de moi. Cette dernière hurla de joie tellement ma décision devait la rendre heureuse. Je sentais que j'allais le regretter mais j'ai tout de même continué de la suivre dans son délire.

Nous ouvrîmes alors le dit livre pour découvrir ce qu'il nous cachait. Effectivement, une bonne partie des jeux Zelda y était répertorié : A Link To The Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Minish Cap, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Link's Awakening, A Link Between World, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass et enfin Spirit Tracks.

Nous décidâmes alors de prendre Twilight Princess (pour elle) et Ocarina of Time (pour moi).

Nous avions chacune une spécialité : Eve préférait les jeux Wii. Non pas qu'elle était une bonne joueuse. C'est juste qu'elle se souvenait de tous les détails des deux jeux qui étaient sortis sur cette console.

Quant à moi, c'était plutôt les Zelda 3ds. En plus d'être plus maniables, ils étaient très agréables à la rétine.

D'après le livre qui était posé en évidence devant moi, je devais me rendre à la forêt Kokiri en tant qu'enfant, n'avoir aucuns boucliers sur moi et me rendre dans les bois perdus. Par prudence, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle partie sur un des deux slots encore vides contrairement à Eve qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences et jouait sur une partie non finie. Une fois cela fait, on devait appuyer très rapidement sur START pour choisir une frame où Link prend un coup. Au premier dixième de seconde où on entend Link crier, il faut appuyer sur le bouton de défense et ainsi faire appel à un bouclier fictif… Je crois que c'est plus technique mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai compris. Après une suite de manipulation (où j'ai souvent demandé l'aide d'Eve, l'empêchant de finir son action), il faut mourir (ma spécialité) mais appuyer sur START au moment où Link s'agenouille. Ensuite il faut sauvegarder puis quitter et rebelote. J'ai pensé que c'était une totale perte de temps jusqu'à ce qu'une boîte de dialogue apparaisse :

« Les ténèbres nous entourent. Cours et aide nous enfant des déesses ! Toi seule nous sauveras d'une cruelle destinée. »

Link tombe alors dans un trou noir très lentement jusqu'à disparaître de l'écran. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà vu cette animation dans ce Zelda et ce texte plus qu'étrange m'intriguait. Il ne me disait rien et j'étais trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heure passé. Je me suis alors tournée vers Eve pour lui demander si, elle, avait encore la tête à ça. Je me retins de crier d'horreur.

Eve avait les bras coincé dans le téléviseur, ce dernier affichant de la neige dont le son strident s'accentuait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Mon amie se dématérialisait devant mes yeux. Elle essayait d'hurler mais une masse noire dégoutante coulant de sa bouche béante l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. J'ai sauté littéralement sur sa jambe afin de la retenir mais, mon pied semblait coincé. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon épaule avant de constater avec effroi que ma jambe se faisait comme avaler par l'écran supérieur de ma 3ds. Horrifiée, je m'accrochais de plus en plus au membre de ma meilleure amie. Finalement, ce fut au tour de mon épaule de partir vers un endroit dont je ne connaissais rien, me forçant à lâcher Eve, la seule chose qui retenait aussi bien elle que moi dans cette réalité que nous chérissons tant.

Finalement, mon visage disparut lui aussi… Je le suppose tout du moins car la seule chose que je vois n'est autre que le noir complet…

Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il !?

C'est la dernière question que je me posais avant de plonger dans les abysses…

* * *

**C'était le premier chapitre de The Legend of Two Geeks. **

J'espère que cette réécriture est selon vous meilleure que la première version. (Si vous vous posez la question : Je suis très satisfaite de ce chapitre !)

Laissez des commentaires, suivez ma fic si elle vous plaît et que vous voulez voir un nouveau chapitre tous les deux ans et, enfin, mettez dans vos favoris si vous aimez mon travail !

**Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout du bout !**

Eterna


	2. La forêt kokiri (Réécrit)

Et me revoici pour la réécriture de The Legend of Two Geeks ! Mais, d'abord, je veux répondre aux anonymes qui ont postez pendant ma période de réécriture !

**Meitantei :** Salut et bienvenue sur ma fic ! Non elle n'est absolument pas abandonnée ! Ta première fanfic Zelda ? Mais quel honneur ! Donc, Re bienvenue sur ce fandom. Ici tu peux trouver : de bonnes fics et des mauvaises fics. (Je serais super comme guide touristique vous ne trouvez pas ? xD) Il se passe toujours un bon temps entre chaque parution de nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne relecture !

**Lornorelia** : Ah ! Une de mes plus fidèle lectrice ! (non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme ! Je vous aime tous mes chatons pas encore sevré à la fanfic !) Ne t'en fait pas. Navi apparaîtra. C'est juste que, comme pour beaucoup de personne, Navi me rebute un petit peu avec ses « Hey ! Listen ! »… Ah, et, autant faire de la pub pour une fille géniale qui fait la même chose que moi : MinaTchoum avec son excellent : « The Legend of Mina » où, elle va également dans le monde de Zelda OOT mais… où elle sert à rien xD Lis, c'est hi-la-rant ! Bonne lecture !

Bien, je pense qu'on peut commencer !

**Attention, The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas. Si cette magnifique saga m'appartenait, on aurait eu droit à une version Just dance (qui ne m'appartient pas non plus… tristesse…) où l'on pourrait faire de la tecktonik avec le roi Zora… Hylia sait à quel point j'aimerais voir ça…**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La forêt Kokiri_

… J'ouvre doucement mes paupières, papillonnant des yeux. J'avais beau les sentir ouverts, je ne voyais rien comme si j'étais plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Je sentais comme un poids sur ma poitrine, rendant ma respiration difficile et douloureuse. Chaque inspiration devenait un supplice. Je levais la tête, me cambrant de toute ma longueur, pour chercher la moindre lueur de lumière. Mais, cette dernière était inexistante, étouffée par les ténèbres m'entourant. Je ne sentais rien sous moi à part le vide infini.

C'est alors que je perdais l'espoir d'un jour revoir mes amis, ma sœurs et mes parents que je l'a vit… Je l'a vit au bout d'un couloir d'ombre… La lumière ! Cette dernière, apparut de nulle part, me brûla furieusement ma rétine qui s'était habitué au noir le plus complet. Je sentais mon corps et mes pensées être attirés par cette lumière comme si j'étais un vulgaire papillon de nuit.

Mon souffle se saturait d'avantage au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la lueur… Serait-ce l'excitation de quitter ce triste lieu ?

Une fois mon corps baignant entièrement dans cette lumière divine, je sentis un doux courant d'air chaud m'effleurer la joue. C'était très agréable et rassurant.

Les yeux clos, je commençais à me recroquevillé sur moi-même, dans une position que l'on pourrait qualifier de « position fœtale ». J'étais comme à l'abri dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais, soudainement, une chose humide et visqueuse se posa sur mon front me faisant sursauter. Je me lève brusquement en imaginant l'horreur qui a dû se poser sur moi. Mais, à peine relevée, je me suis heurtée à quelque chose/quelqu'un. J'ai commencé à frotter mon front trempé par la chose à l'endroit de l'impact. En regardant en face de moi, je vis quelqu'un… Un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi.

Il était blond, des yeux bleutés qui me rappelait le ciel et un chapeau vert complètement ridicule. Je l'ai regardé en penchant légèrement la tête vers la gauche… Pourquoi me rappelait-il quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un que je connaissais bien en plus… Rah ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !

Le garçon en face de moi se leva, toujours avec la main à l'endroit où nous nous étions rencontrés.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! T'aurais quand même pu te redresser doucement ! Tu ne dois vraiment pas aimer l'eau toi… »

Je le regardais d'un air désolé avant de regarder sur le côté du lit. Effectivement, un petit morceau de tissu trempé trainait au sol… Et moi qui avais pensé à des choses totalement irréaliste… J'ai honte !

« D-désolée… Attends… T'avais qu'à ne pas être dans ma trajectoire d'abord ! M'emportais-je

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, apparemment content que je sois en pleine forme. Il se saisit d'un seau et se dirigea vers une porte en bois :

« Au fait… Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans les bois perdus ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je ne me souviens de rien …

Pas même de ton nom ? me demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude pouvait presque s'entendre dans sa voix

T-tu crois quoi ?! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! C'est… Jorgette… Juliette… Morgane… Inès… euh… Melina… Oui ! Je m'appelle Melina ! m'écriai-je en me relevant comme si je venais d'accéder à l'Illumination.

Bien, Melina. Je vais juste chercher un peu d'eau… Tu peux te reposer encore un peu ne t'en fais pas. »

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui tandis que je me rallongeais tranquillement sur le matelas composé de feuilles vertes.

Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête… Cette obscurité étouffante, cette brusque lumière sacrée et ce garçon à la peau tannée. Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici et pourquoi mes souvenirs me semblent-ils tous aussi flous ?

Tellement d'interrogations et pourtant tellement peu de réponses… Je referme les yeux doucement. Je n'ai qu'à me reposer un peu comme l'a proposé ce jeune garçon… Toutes ces questions me font mal au crâne.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels je tentais de me reposer. Un bâillement sort alors de ma gorge endolorie, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce désormais vide de toute vie. Seul le gazouillement des oiseaux et les quelques discussions et voix infantiles que je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'entendre me rappelais que le temps n'était pas figé.

Qu'il était bon de dormir… De rester là, la tête sur un tas de feuilles vertes recouvertes par un léger drap dont l'odeur forestière, relaxante, émanait. La petite maisonnée n'était composée que d'une unique pièce circulaire. Le seul mobilier présent était on ne peut plus basique : une petite table et deux tabourets minuscules de chêne surement taillé à la main vu leur forme oscillante, un lit où j'étais actuellement allongée et ce me semblait être un bureau.

Soudainement, m'interrompant dans la contemplation de cette pièce, j'entendis une dispute qui venait à peine de débuter.

Bien qu'envahissante, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui prêter attention. Enfin… C'était avant que les 'enquiquineurs' ne se trouvent dans l'obligation de brailler des insultes en direction de l'autre si fort que l'on aurait pu les entendre depuis la lune !

Enervée et fatiguée, je me suis levée, non sans vaciller, pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Mais, alors que je vins à me lever du lit, un petit bruit métallique maintint mon attention.

Je baisse les yeux et vois un boitier noir et bleu turquoise au sol. Intriguée, je m'en saisie et l'ouvris. C'était une console de jeu qui, dans mes souvenirs, s'appelle une 3DS. Appartenait-elle à ce garçon ? Sans prêter attention à mon raisonnement, j'observais les environs. Personne à gauche… Personne à droite… Et hop ! Une console pour moi ! Je l'a range dans la poche droite de ma ceinture. Je jouerais plus tard. Le plus important était de faire cesser ces cris !

Arrivée dehors, quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçu le garçon qui avait eu la bonté de m'héberger tenir une joute verbale avec un autre de son âge.

« Tu pourrais partir de devant chez moi, ta présence fait tâche ! Je ne l'a supporte pas ! hurla le garçon au bonnet vert

Je peux faire ce que je souhaite Link ! Ce n'est pas à un avorton dans ton genre de prendre les décisions dans ce village ! C'est à moi que revient ce privilège, fais-le toi greffer dans le crâne ! Ah, mais, suis-je bête ? Tu n'y arriveras pas au vu de ta cervelle digne de celle d'un moblin ! s'exclama son semblable en le regardant d'un regard hautain et moqueur

Tu crois être mieux ? Tu ne sais même pas tenir un coutelas correctement pour pouvoir tailler ne serait-ce qu'un bouclier !

Peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas la honte du village. J'ai une fée, moi ! »

Le petit garçon à la chevelure brune pointa du bout de son pouce l'être derrière lui d'un air tout fier. C'était une splendide petite boule de lumière avec de grandes ailes d'insectes transparentes.

Profitant du temps de réaction du dénommé Link, je me racle la gorge fortement attirant tous les regards vers moi. Les deux me regardent, visiblement surpris de mon intervention.

« Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais dormir mais… un peu quand même. Alors si vous pouviez l'a mettre en veilleuse, je vous en serais reconnaissante ! »

Le garçon qui se battait contre Link me fixait. Je me suis rapprochée d'eux deux pour mieux entendre les messe-basses qu'ils s'adressaient mutuellement.

Ce garçon qui se prétendait 'chef du village' avait des cheveux très courts. Une gigantesque mèche sortait de son bonnet vert (qui était encore plus ridicule que celui de Link. Oui, c'est possible !) Lui donnant un côté un peu cartoonesque. Sur chaque joue, il possédait une petite tâche rosée étrange qui n'était pas là pour le rendre plus joli. Tout comme mon hôte, il possédait une tenue verte à la différence près que celle-ci était déchirée vers le bas de son short. De des grands yeux bleus, il scrutait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je trouvais cela étrange et je compris que j'avais fait une grosse erreur en sortant :

« Dis Link. C'est qui cette magnifique fille ? Je croyais que tu t'intéressais uniquement à Saria… »

Très vite, sa phrase vint jusqu'à mon cerveaux qui analysa la situation. Celui-ci était en mode 'alerte rouge' et risquait à chaque instant de me lâcher.

Le brun me fixait toujours avec autant d'insistance, ne se doutant point de l'effet de sa phrase sur mon organe le plus vitale, bouillonnant et sifflant. Ce dernier cherchait depuis tout à l'heure, tant bien que mal, ce que ce gars pouvait bien dire par 'magnifique'… J'ai une crinière ondulée brune et plutôt courte, des orbes de cette même couleur fade, une corpulence moyenne (si ce n'est au-dessus) et une tunique verte qui semble plus que banale là où je me trouve actuellement qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux. Rien d'extraordinaire ou… de magnifique !

« Je… je ... tentais-je à plusieurs reprise mais, sans mes capacités neuronales, j'étais un petit peu mal barrée

Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt. J'ai jugé bon de l'a ramené au village pour voir si elle avait quelque chose de cassé. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? lui expliqua mon sauveur

Link, tu sais, tu aurais pu l'a ramené jusqu'à ma cabane. Ce n'est pas que c'est sale chez toi mais je suis sûr qu'une demoiselle aurait préféré un lit qui en est un et non pas un tas de feuille dans une caisse par-dessus lesquels tu as posé un linge.

C'est bien vrai mais je n'aurais pas été obligé de l'a posé sur ce lit informe si tu ne me l'avais pas séquestré pour ta propre maison !

Peut-être mais il est mieux là où il est. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de me l'avoir cédé aussi gentiment. »

Après un petit moment où je dû retenir le blond pour éviter qu'il ne saccage 'd'avantage' le visage du garçon en face de lui, le dénommé Mido se retourna vers moi et, après m'avoir considéré, me salua. Finalement, il se détourna de nous et lança au pauvre garçon qui m'avait recueilli :

« A plus tard, enfant sans fée ! »

Je sentais Link bouillir de rage en le regardant partir au loin derrière les gigantesques troncs d'arbres présents dans ce qui devait être un village. Je posai une main qui se voulait calmante sur l'épaule de Link. J'ai alors demandé d'une petite voix si cela allait. Il m'expliqua, étonnement posément, que ce Mido avait une dent contre lui depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans ce village. Je le voyais serrer les poings puis se détendre. Il se tourna alors vers moi, tout sourire, et déclara :

« Bon, on ne va pas attendre la nuit ! Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu dans la région. Tu viens d'une forêt voisine ?

Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien… répondis-je au lunatique garçon en face de moi »

Il semblait m'observer, comme si il comprenait ce que je ressentais dans cette immense forêt où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Mais, très vite, il se détourna de moi et me fit un geste de la main, m'indiquant de le suivre :

« Viens ! Tu ne dois donc sûrement pas connaître le village ! Je vais te faire visiter. J'ai une amie qui pourrait nous rejoindre. »

Je le suivis et marchai alors à côté de lui. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers une maison non loin qui était, me semblait-il, le tronc que j'avais aperçus plus tôt.

Une jeune fille de mon âge vint nous ouvrir. Elle avait de courts cheveux vert feuilles où trônait un serre-tête plus foncé, une tenue de cette même couleur constituée d'un col roulé, d'une tunique, d'un short et des bottes de cuir hautes. Elle semblait vive d'esprit et fut tout de suite très gentille envers moi. Autant dire que cette fille et moi allions bien nous entendre.

Nous avons visité le village Kokiri ensemble. Cette jeune fille nommée Saria m'expliquait consciencieusement l'histoire de ce lieu comme si c'était un lieu sacré de grande importance, ce que je ne pouvais nier. Quant à Link, il l'a suivait dans ses explications qui avaient le don de me perdre. Ces deux-là semblaient inséparables !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi, extasiée : toutes les maisons de ce village forestier étaient creusées dans de grands chênes aux larges troncs, de magnifiques fleurs aux parfums incroyables et aux couleurs chatoyantes étaient présentes ne rendant que ce lieu encore plus stupéfiant sans oublier le large feuillage des platanes recouvrant le sol par leurs ombres nous procurant une si plaisante fraicheur. Pour conclure, une chute d'eau d'une pureté inégalable finissait sa route dans une petite mare du village Kokiri offrant un splendide spectacle. A cet instant précis, je compris que cet endroit devait sûrement être un véritable paradis pour tous les êtres présents en ces terres !

Nous avons continué la visite guidée jusqu'à, ce qu'au loin, j'entraperçoive un arbre encore plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser jusque-là. Il avait un feuillage touffu imposant et des branches imposantes portant toute ce dernier. Je le fis remarquer à mes amis en le montrant du doigt. Ces derniers m'expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait du Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Ils ajoutèrent, en voyant mon regard perdu, que c'était un arbre millénaire qui était comme le père de tous les kokiris. Il était d'une sagesse infinie et racontait tout ce qu'il savait à propos du monde extérieur à ses 'enfants'.

Rien que la pensée d'une telle chose me fit fantasmer ! Que cela devait être fabuleux !

Mes deux guides m'emmenèrent alors le voir à force que je le leur demande. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup quand ils me virent sauter dans tous les sens tellement j'étais heureuse !

Tandis que Saria m'expliquait les diverses légendes sur la création de cet arbre, une petite boule bleue pétillante de par son énergie fonça sur nous.

« Ah ! Excusez-moi !

Que se passe-t-il ? Pour quelle raison vas-tu si vite ? questionna le garçon au bonnet vert présent à mes côtés

Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo se sent extrêmement mal ! déclara d'une voix aigüe et apeurée la petite fée »

Nous nous sommes regardés et avons couru jusqu'à l'arbre. Ce dernier était effectivement en mauvais état.

L'arbre Mojo nous vit arriver de nulle part et commença à parler ce qui augmenta ma curiosité.

« Mes enfants… Je ne crois pas tenir longtemps… Un monstre dénommé Gohma s'est infiltré sous mon écorce à la recherche d'un objet d'une valeur ainsi que d'une puissance inestimable… Je vous en supplie… Mes enfants… Pouvez-vous arrêter le mal qui me ronge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ? »

Les autres kokiris présents avaient une expression, de profonde tristesse pour certains et pour d'autres, d'une intense peur. Peu s'essayèrent dans les profondeurs de l'arbre creux.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis avancée vers l'entrée, intriguée par les sons à l'intérieur. Link me retint par l'épaule et me dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Je lui lançai un sourire franc. C'était vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un garçon de confiance. Mais, ce bref instant ne dura pas longtemps. Brusquement, quelqu'un poussa le blondinet sur le côté, l'envoyant sur la verdure et, pour le coup, sur les roses (si vous me permettez de m'exprimer ainsi) au passage. C'était le même garçon de tout à l'heure qui surgit devant moi en me souriant.

« Non, JE t'accompagne ! » dit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le 'je'

J'haussai les épaules lui montrant, avec 'subtilité', que je n'en avais particulièrement rien à cirer.

Mais, apparemment, ce ne sera pas le seul compagnon qui viendrait s'incruster à l'improviste :

« Hé ! Attendez-moi ! »

C'était la petite boule volante de tout à l'heure. D'après ce que j'avais compris du discours de Link, c'était une fée vivant en ces terres. D'après ce que j'ai appris, chaque kokiris naît avec leur propre fée.

J'ai évidemment accepté. Pourquoi je ne permettrais pas à une créature pouvant nous apprendre d'importants renseignements alors que j'ai laissé un idiot de première nous rejoindre ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais déjà accrochée à la tunique de Link alors que nous étions à peine rentrés à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Mido, car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, n'arrêtait pas de m'assommer en parlant de ses nombreux exploits en cette forêt ce qui, au vu de l'avis des autres kokiris sur son cas, devaient être tous fictifs.

Après avoir épuisé tout son répertoire, le 'chef du village Kokiri' se tût enfin ne laissant qu'un silence de mort uniquement rythmé par le bruit de nos pas et le son produit par le passage de la petite fée à nos côtés. Bien qu'avançant, je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Ainsi, je regardais tout autour de moi pour me rassurer. C'est vrai quoi ! Les monstres de trois mètres de long, ce ne sont que des légendes ! Pas vrai… ?

« Dites les gars, vous avez des armes ? Demandai-je doucement

Tout ce que je possède c'est un lance-pierre.

C'est tout ? Moi j'ai la célèbre épée kokiris ! »

Pourquoi avais-je posé la question ? Mido recommença de parler, ayant trouvé un nouveau registre, m'expliquant la création de cette 'lame légendaire'.

J'observais autour de moi quand je vis alors une abomination : un gigantesque insecte pourvut d'un unique œil, accroché au plafond en nous observant dangereusement. Autant dire que je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser auparavant.

« Link ! Il y a un monstre !

Tu as vu une araignée ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant

Il se retourna, la petite fée à ses côtés faisant de même pour constater avec effroi que ce n'était pas du petit acabit.

J'ai couru me mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher tandis que les deux garçons combattait cette… chose !

Je ne servais certe à rien mais au moins je ne les gênais pas.

« C'est Gohma ! Déclara la petite fée

Oui, je crois avoir remarqué, merci ! lui répondis-je sarcastiquement

M- Attention ! »

Soudain, alors que j'entendis cette petite lumière me prévenir du danger approchant, je sentis quelque chose me propulser dans le dos. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir avant que le rocher n'éclate en mille morceaux suite à une attaque du monstre. Mon pied, ne trouvant plus d'appuis, fit tomber le reste de mon corps. Non ! Je ne veux pas crever aussi jeune ! C'était ce que hurlait ma raison suivie de près par ma conscience. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'avoir déjà ressentie cela. Mais, heureusement, j'ai atterrie sur… quelque chose de pas trop dur et chaud… Pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se fait du sol au premier abord…

« …Aïe… »

C'était Mido qui comptait sûrement me rattraper avec classe en vue de son agitation mais qui finalement a décidé de me servir de coussin ce qui est fort serviable de sa part il faut tout de même le dire.

Il se releva rapidement (à croire qu'il a l'habitude de se retrouver à terre) tandis que je me faisais enguirlander par la fée à mes côtés. Mido, lui, s'était dirigé vers le monstre et avait sauté dessus. Sur le coup, j'avoue m'être désintéressée de la conversation que j'avais et me suis plutôt attardée à être admirative du courage de ce gars. Il fallait croire que les kokiris avait bien choisi leur chef ou…

Il tomba au sol misérablement, envoyé dans le décor par la créature.

… ou ils l'on juste choisi au hasard. Oubliez tous les trucs positifs que j'ai pu dire sur ce type et remplacez 'courageux' par 'inconscient'.

Link de son côté mitraillait Gohma de noix et de petits cailloux qu'il trouvait au sol.

Je l'observais… Pourquoi se serait à lui de tout faire ? Pourquoi je reste planté là alors que lui il doit risquer sa vie pour tout son village ? Le fait que ce ne soit pas le mien n'est pas une excuse !

C'est sur ces bonnes motivations que j'ai couru jusqu'à l'épée dont Mido avait fait tant d'éloges. Tandis que j'avançais vers cette dernière, la fée criait que j'allais me faire tuer ce qui était franchement encourageant. Quand j'eus enfin réussi à saisir la poignée de l'épée, cette dernière se mit à briller attirant l'unique regard du monstre. Autant dire que j'étais dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler la panade mais au moins j'avais une épée. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé dire mais elle disparut tout d'un coup de mes mains. … D'accord, j'étais VRAIMENT dans la panade !

Mais, alors que je pensais déjà au montant de ma facture par rapport à la perte d'une épée aussi importante et, éventuellement, de celle pour payer mon futur cercueil (que j'aimerais d'une couleur autre que vert s'il-vous-plaît) j'entendis un petit son venir de ma cartouchière droite. Je sortis la seule chose présente à l'intérieure : 'ma' 3DS. Cette dernière était allumée et un tableau de sélection se trouvait sur l'écran tactile où l'épée Kokiri avait élu domicile.

J'étais interloquée mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser des questions, j'appuyais directement sur l'icône. La console émit le même éclat que plus tôt et se changea en la dite épée.

Je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qu'il se passait !

« Comment t'as fait ça ? Questionna l'unique présence féérique de la pièce tandis que je fonçais sur le monstre qui me faisait face

Je ne sais pas ! » criai-je en tentant de frapper la seule chose sensible de cette 'chose' : son œil !

Malheureusement il avait de la ressource ! Il m'asséna un coup de patte que j'ai esquivé de peu. Link se positionna derrière moi et lui lança plusieurs cailloux qui arrivèrent vers son abdomen. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il visait cet endroit particulier jusqu'à ce que notre fée ne cri :

« Elle se prépare à pondre des œufs ! »

Bon, déjà, je sais désormais que c'est une femelle et je sais désormais qu'il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse rapidement !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ! Bien que le blond et moi-même bougions énormément pour éviter de devenir des proies de choix pour cette créature, elle aussi, bougeait empêchant mon compagnon de viser correctement et me contraignant à une longue distance qui ne me plaisait point.

Après un long moment où nous ne pouvions rien faire à part fuir (oui, c'est une façon de se battre), Link toucha enfin Gohma en plein dans l'œil alors qu'une dizaine d'œufs étaient lâchés en même temps.

« Je m'en occupe ! hurla Link à mon attention. Fini ce monstre ! »

Le monstre assommé ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour se protéger et succomba d'un coup d'épée en plein dans la pupille !

La créature disparue dans un nuage de fumée mauve ne laissant qu'un misérable insecte à sa place. Link me félicita grandement en me gratifiant d'un gigantesque sourire. Je le lui rendis en voyant les œufs tous détruits et le complimenta sur son talent au tir.

La petite fée qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure avoua être fort soulagée que nous allions bien tout deux. Il faut croire que tout le monde avait oublié l'acte de foi de notre pauvre Mido.

Heureusement, le chemin retour ne fut pas bien long et nous nous sommes ainsi retrouver tous les quatre devant le Vénérable Arbre Mojo qui semblait reprendre conscience si je puis dire.  
« Merci mes enfants… Je vous suis reconnaissant… Toute fois… Gohma m'a déjà… Trop atteint… Il… A réussi… A m'enlever mes forces… »

Tous les kokiris semblèrent horrifiés à cette nouvelle. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ?

« Link, Mido… Je vous ai vu avec cette jeune fille combattre la créature… Tenez… J'ai une requête pour vous… Pouvez-vous… amener… cette pierre… à la princesse Zelda … ? »

A la fin de son monologue, une gemme apparu devant nous. Elle était verte, polie, ronde et entourée d'un fil d'or.

Link l'a saisi tranquillement, tentant de cacher sa tristesse derrière un visage neutre et un air solennel. Pourtant, on pouvait voir qu'il était dans le même état que les autres : ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il reniflait sans arrêt. Je ne pouvais que le regarder, lui et ses amis souffrir, impuissante.

L'arbre Mojo ne dit plus rien… Une unique feuille tomba de l'arbre qui devenait de plus en plus sombre suivie par d'autres.

Nous étions tous triste de le voir s'éteindre. Les kokiris pleuraient en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir vivre sans la protection de la divinité…

Link se tourna vers moi. Un de ses amis venait de lui offrir un bouclier de bois et une seconde épée ce qui semblait le remplir d'un courage nouveau.

Il me sourit une nouvel fois, tristement et me fit signe de le suivre.

Mido nous regardait sans rien dire… Il devait rester. C'était le chef comme il disait…

Link, la petite fée et moi-même sommes alors sorti de ce paradis qui n'était désormais que tristesse après avoir souhaité nos adieux aux pauvres êtres vivants dans cette forêt. Saria, elle, nous attendait sur le pont reliant la forêt au monde extérieur. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle tendit à son ami d'enfance ce qu'elle appelait un ocarina. Il s'en saisit et le rangea dans ses poches en remerciant Saria. Nous nous sommes alors retournés pour sortir du petit village en deuil.

C'est avec un regard triste et avec mélancolie que nous marchions dans le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à nous… A ce qu'il y a au-delà des bois perdus : la plaine d'Hyrule !

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini ! Il est un peu plus long que l'original. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Bonne journée !


	3. La rencontre (Réécrit)

**Re bonjour/bonsoir les gens !**

Je suis désolée pour l'attente… Moi qui pensais finir la réécriture en une semaine, je me suis faite rattrapée par l'école. Du coup, me revoilà en retard ! Encore une fois, désolée ! Le travail me submerge en ce moment (école, rangement, mes chats, mon rôle de MJ, mes quelques commandes de dessins…).

Mais, bon. Je vais arrêter de me plaindre et je vais vous offrir ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez : le 3ème (non, pas le 3ème Portal, désolée de vous décevoir) chapitre !

Comme je n'ai pas reçu de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre mais un follow (merci, merci, merci) eh bien… Passons directement au chapitre du jour

Edit : Ok, en fait, je n'ai pas posté en 1 an… Je suis douée faut croire xD

**Attention ! The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas ! Je pense qu'avec moi à la tête de Nintendo, la boîte aurait coulée depuis longtemps pour cause d'incompétence de ma part.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 - Rencontre_

Je me reposais sur une petite colline verdoyante, la gentille petite fée sur ma tête, elle aussi fatiguée. Allongée contre le tronc noueux d'un arbre, j'observais son épais feuillage qui me maintenait à l'ombre. Il me faisait tristement pensé à l'Arbre Mojo… Je laissais échapper un soupir empli de remords. J'aurais pu le sauver si je ne m'étais pas cachée durant tout le combat, laissant Link se débrouiller seul… Ah… Nouveau soupir de ma part. Pourquoi ce lieu me semblait-il si familier ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenirs de mon passé ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à trouver réponses à ces questions ?! J'observais, les yeux vides, l'horizon couvert de verdure quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour ensuite me secouer :

« Melina ? Ici Hyrule ! » Me rappela Link dans un rire cristallin

J'ai tout de suite repris pieds dans la réalité réveillant la petite fée au passage. Il avait beau arborer un sourire resplendissant, il était clairement visible que, lui aussi, regrettait d'avoir laissé le pauvre village sans protection. Je me mettais à sa place. Il connait le Vénérable Arbre Mojo depuis sa naissance. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une étrangère. Personne ne me connais, pas même moi. Si j'ai été affiliée à tout ceci, ce n'était que parce que j'étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment… La mort du sage, devant mes yeux de surcroît, m'avais rendue si triste. Je me sentais impuissante devant l'Arbre souffrant. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en est pour le jeune garçon à mes côté.

« Mais… Melina ! Tu dors ou quoi ?! »

Encore une fois, Link me secouait fortement. Il faut croire que j'étais vraiment dans la lune ces temps-ci. Nous étions à bord de la charrette d'un homme que mon compagnon de route avait rencontré par hasard pendant mon moment d'égarement. Il était plutôt petit vu qu'il faisait notre taille. Il portait une salopette bleue délavée. Son visage rond arborait une moustache cachant un large sourire rassurant et son crâne, presque chauve, dévoilait de fins cheveux bruns en bataille. Il avait un regard que je pourrais qualifier endormit et qui me semblais paternel. Cet homme était éleveur au ranch Lonlon au centre de la plaine d'Hyrule. D'après mon ami, Talon, l'homme en question, était en train de livrer du lait au château mais c'était endormi en route, entre plusieurs rochers. C'est là-bas que Link l'aperçu et lui demanda de nous emmener avec lui.

C'est après une heure de trajet, et une heure où nous avons empêché l'homme qui nous servait de cocher de nous faire faire un accident, que nous avons pu enfin apercevoir le château d'Hyrule surplombant la citadelle avec ses grandes tours montants jusqu'aux cieux. Quel spectacle magnifique… Dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau… Le ciel orangé ne faisait qu'embellir cette scène plus que parfaite… Autant dire que mon envie de parvenir là-bas s'était changée en hâte. Ma bonne humeur semblait remonter le moral de mon compagnon de voyage, dévoilant ainsi ce sourire que je trouvais tellement beau sur lui. Notre conducteur, nous voyant soudainement si joyeux ne put qu'échapper un rire gras en disant bien fort :

« Je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous venez en ville ! Je vous comprends ! La première fois que j'ai vu le palais royal la première fois, je devais avoir votre âge, les jeunes ! J'ai eu exactement la même réaction que vous ! »

Nous n'avons pas réellement répondu et avons plutôt rigolé de bon cœur à ses côtés. J'avais toujours cette même impression de déjà-vu. Comme si, j'avais déjà vécu cela avec quelqu'un… Mais, qui ? Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça. J'aurai tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de ne pas décevoir la mémoire du Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

Alors que Link et moi-même discutions de notre futur rencontre avec la princesse Zelda, Talon nous intima de nous baisser. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi. Enfin, nous ne l'avons compris qu'en voyant, en levant bien HAUT la tête, qu'un garde surveillait les cargaisons. Je me suis vite enfouie sous des draps _**(1)**_ comme la lâche que je suis, aux côtés de mon acolyte. Je tremblais comme une feuille au fond de la charrette tandis que j'écoutais attentivement les paroles du garde :

« Bien le bonjour mon brave ! Vous venez livrer la cargaison semestrielle ? demanda l'hylien à notre passeur

Effectivement. La garde s'est renforcée ici. Quelque chose se serait-il produit ?

Vous avez bon flair. Quelqu'un s'est infiltré ici il y a une semaine. Sans oublier qu'en ce moment, des Gerudos tentent de fuir leurs conditions en s'installant clandestinement en la citadelle.

C'est vrai. Mon employé m'en avait parlé. C'est épouvantable. J'ai de la chance de vivre dans la plaine, moi !

Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi nous avons recruté. Bien, je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de temps. Laissez-moi examiner votre cargaison. Je ne vais pas être long. »

Ce que j'avais entendu était intéressent… Des 'Gerudos' seraient en immigration ? Pour quelle raison ? Quelle est leur condition ? La garde se serait donc renforcée ? Ce n'était pas bon pour nous…

Mes pensées sont coupées par quelque chose… Quelque chose en train de soulever le tissu… Attends… Il a dit qu'il allait examiner ?

Talon se retourne et voit le garde me tenant par la peau du cou. J'aurais dû me concentrer… Désormais, je sais ce que cela fait d'être un chat et, honnêtement, ce n'est pas agréable comme position. Et Link et sa fée qui avaient eu le temps de filer…

« Mon cher Talon… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous possédez un clandestin à bord. Que dis-je, une clandestine. »

Talon commençait à suer à grosse goutte. Je l'avais bien foutu dans l'embarra ! Autant dire que je me suis empressée de gigoter dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que le soldat me lâche, moi, la pauvre petite victime innocente que j'étais…

J'ai alors courut, du plus vite que j'ai pu jusqu'au château.

Le garde abandonna Talon qui était toujours aussi gêné par la découverte de l'hylien pour me courser et, le pire c'est que le bougre allait vite ! C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte de ma très faible endurance. L'homme derrière moi, avec l'aide de ses grandes jambes semblables à de véritables échasses, faillit me rattraper à bien des reprises. Heureusement, je vis Link dans ce qui me semblait être les jardins. Il était assis sur un acheminement de poutre, me regardant amusé par mon visage rouge et la sueur présente dessus. En dessous de lui se trouvait un véritable labyrinthe qui, d'après les voix à l'intérieur, était rempli de gardes qui, s'ils nous voyaient, nous renverraient vers la sortie dard-dard.

Heureusement pour nous, mon ancien poursuivant abandonna en me voyant grimper à la poutre, avec l'aide de Link certes, mais je grimpais quand même.

Enfin… Je dis cela mais en réalité, il s'est arrêté pour hurler à tous ses collègues que nous étions justes au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une horde de soldat apparu soudainement. Seule la fuite est envisageable. C'est donc l'option que l'on choisit. Je vous laisse imaginer : des gardes en armure essayant tant bien que mal de nous attraper la cheville tandis que nous courions pour nos vies sur une misérable poutre. Oui… Nous COURIONS SUR UNE MISERABLE POUTRE ET NOUS N'ETIONS MÊME PAS PAYE POUR CETTE PERFORMANCE !

Au bout d'un moment, les soldats se résignèrent. Leurs collègues prendraient le relais. Nous sommes donc arrivés, Link et moi, devant un long tunnel de pierre taillée. Ce dernier, une fois traversé, nous fit découvrir un jardin fantastique : des pâquerettes et des lys étaient plantés, entourés de gazon bien entretenu. Plusieurs statues toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres représentaient des femmes peu vêtues. Toute cette végétation était encadrée par de forts et robustes murs de pierre grise où une unique fenêtre était visible. Personne n'était présents alentours.

Link fut le premier à s'approcher. Je le suivis, beaucoup trop craintive d'être à nouveau poursuivie. Il se pencha à la fenêtre avant de m'interpeller. Il voulait vraiment nous faire repérer !

« Melina ! Viens voir ! »

Malgré les appels de Navi, notre fée, nous rappelant que c'était dangereux si quelqu'un nous voyait par-delà la fenêtre, je me suis approchée de lui et ai regardé derrière le vitrail de bonne fortune. Un homme à la peau basanée par le soleil était incliné, dans un geste respectueux, devant une personne que je ne voyais pas. Il avait une crinière couleur feu et une armure noire où de nombreux détails inutiles étaient présents : pierres précieuses, boucles d'oreilles, bracelets, piercing… Cet homme ne devait pas venir d'ici. Il n'était pas réellement le profil type que je pouvais croiser à la citadelle. Alors que je le détaillais de haut en bas, il se retourna vers moi, m'offrant un regard inquisiteur que je ne pense pas oublier de sitôt. Un frisson parcouru mon échine tandis qu'il me regardait de ses deux orbes dorés, la pupille minuscule, le regard froid… Dans un mouvement instinctif, je me suis reculée. Comme, apparemment, les gens adoraient me voir faire des crises cardiaques, une main se posa sur mon épaule droite.

Je me suis retournée aussi vite que possible. La personne derrière moi semblait tout aussi surprise, à la différence que, moi, je sentais mes jambes s'entrechoquer par la peur. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, finie par un tissu rose, serti de bijoux en or aux symboles troublants. Elle avait des racines blondes, presque cachée par une coiffe du même tissu que sa robe qui devait être aussi ridicule que le bonnet de Link. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi doux et innocents que ceux de ce dernier. Elle entrouvrit ses douces lèvres roses et me posa la question que toutes personnes censées demanderaient en voyant des intrus dans leur jardin :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Je… Je m'appelle Melina et…

Moi c'est Link. Nous sommes venu rencontrer la princesse Zelda »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien, allez-y. Je suis la princesse Zelda. Que souhaitiez-vous me dire de si urgent ?

\- Eh bien… Nous… commençais-je

\- Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo nous a confié, avant de mourir, la mission de vous apporter l'émeraude Kokiri. »

Finalement, Link semblait être un meilleur orateur que moi. Autant le laisser parler. Pas la peine que je me ridiculise devant la princesse si il peut expliquer à ma place, même si je pense que c'est trop tard pour ce dernier point…

« Ah ! Je vois qui vous êtes ! Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu un rêve… J'y ai vu un garçon tout de vert vêtu accompagné d'une fée dont la forêt lui aurait confié une importante mission.

Apparemment, même dans cette prédiction, je me suis incrustée. Je me suis tout de même osée à demander :

Vous êtes sûre que c'est de nous qu'il s'agit ?

Les deux se retournèrent vers moi, apparemment surpris de ma question. La princesse vint s'assoir sur une pierre en me répondant :

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en train de me mentir… Je suppose que vous souhaitez continuer votre quête pour sauver le royaume…

« C'était marqué où dans le contrat ?! » Link et moi-même nous regardions mutuellement, la même expression visible sur chacun de nos visages, la surprise palpable sur ces derniers.

\- Je… Suppose… répondis-je à la place de Link qui tentait de comprendre dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré

\- Génial ! Il vous faudra récolter les trois pierres ancestrales disséminées à trois endroits d'Hyrule. Comme vous possédez déjà l'Emeraude Kokiri, il ne vous reste plus que le Rubis Goron et le Saphir Zora à obtenir. Une fois cela fait, retrouvez-moi au temple du temps ! Je sais que ce sera compliqué mais, je suis sûre que vous y arriverez !

\- Si vous permettez, je pourrais vous aider dans cette tâche.

Je sursaute, pour la énième fois de la journée, à l'entente de cette troisième (on va dire quatrième en comptant Navi) voix sortant littéralement de nulle part. Je fus alors la première à me retourner et à apercevoir une femme d'âge mûr s'approcher de nous trois (quatre).

\- Ô. Je m'excuse. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop surpris. Je suis Impa, la nourrice de dame Zelda.

\- Impa, pour quelle raison es-tu ici ? demanda la princesse

\- Votre père vous appel. Ce serait fâcheux qu'il vous trouve être ici plutôt que dans votre chambre.

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Je te laisse ces jeunes gens.

\- Et qui sont-ils ? Se questionna la dite nourrice

\- Je te présente Link et Melina. Tu te rappelles ? Je t'avais parlé de ce jeune garçon dans mon rêve !

Impa lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle connaissait la suite.

Avant de partir, Zelda se tourna vers nous.

\- Ô, avant que je n'oublie : je voudrais vous donner un dernier conseil…

Comme si tout cela était une confidence, elle nous demanda d'un geste de main de nous rapprocher. Hésitants, nous nous approchâmes d'elle où elle nous chuchota si doucement que s'en était presque inaudible :

\- Je crois que vous l'avez déjà vu. L'homme que vous avez vu derrière cette fenêtre. Cet homme est un gerudo nommé Ganondorf Dragmire. Bien qu'il ait juré fidélité à mon père, je ne pense pas qu'il soit honnête. Mon père refuse de me croire. Juste… Ne vous fiez pas à lui, je vous en supplie… Je suis sûre que la seule chose qu'il recherche est le pouvoir… »

Zelda nous laissa alors derrière, nous adressant un dernier sourire que Link et moi-même lui avons rendu – même si, de mon côté, cela devait être un sourire un peu gêné. La nourrice se mit en face de nous et nous indiqua de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes. Après avoir parcouru les couloirs sans fin de ce maudit château, la sortie se montra devant nous. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la citadelle avant de s'arrêter sur le pont reliant la cité à la plaine d'Hyrule. Elle nous désigna alors du bout du doigt une montagne gigantesque trônant sur la zone environnante.

« Bien ! Voyez-vous cette montagne ? C'est le Mont du Péril. Là-bas y vit la tribu Goron. Darunia, le chef du village a en sa possession le Rubis Goron, leur relique la plus précieuse. Je sais que cela risque d'être dangereux de vous rendre là-bas seuls, surtout pour deux enfants comme vous. Pour cela, j'ai envoyé une lettre à une nouvelle recrue qui était sur place. Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous aider. Vous la trouverez sur la route du péril. Je me sentirais plus légère si vous alliez avec cette personne. Bien… Bonne route, revenez-nous saufs. »

Alors que nous nous retournâmes pour remercier Impa, cette dernière avait disparue, comme évaporée. Bien qu'étant étrange, Link ne semblait pas s'en soucier et passa devant, très vite rejoint par Navi. Alors que je les suivais dans cette gigantesque plaine, le silence se faisait pesant. Je me suis alors décidé à poser quelques questions à notre familier :

« Dis-moi Navi… Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur le Mont du Péril ou les pierres ancestrales ?

Le jeune garçon arrêta sa marche, tournant la tête vers la fée, tout aussi curieux de connaître quelques détails. La petite créature semblait fort surprise de ces questions mais s'empressa d'y répondre comme elle le pouvait.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le Mont du Péril… J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la forêt, tout comme Link. Je ne pense pas être d'une grande aide pour cela. Par contre, je pourrais peut-être vous donner quelques éclaircissements sur les pierres ancestrales…

Nous étions tout ouïes tandis que nous continuions de marcher.

\- La légende dit que ce sont les déesses qui les créèrent et les donnèrent à trois différents peuples : les Kokiris, les Gorons et les Zoras. Ils héritèrent respectivement de l'Emeraude Kokiri, du Rubis Goron et du Saphir Zora. Ce serait, apparemment, les clés permettant l'ouverture du saint royaume, donnant ainsi accès à la Triforce. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus pour être honnête.

\- La… Triforce ? demanda Link quelque peu confus »

Le jeune garçon et moi-même étions complètement perdus. Qu'était-ce que cette Triforce ? Navi commença alors à parler, vite coupée dans son élan par un bruit venant de la terre. Pour la je-ne-sais-combientième-fois, je sursaute, regardant de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit. La nuit venait de nous rattraper. Me cramponnant au jeune garçon à mes côté je n'avais pas remarqué cette main sortir du sol et entourer son pied. Link brandit son épée, un peu d'appréhension, et la planta dans la dite main. Les doigts squelettiques se détachèrent, libérant le kokiri. Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Après un simple regard, nous nous sommes mis à courir du plus vite que nos faibles jambes le pouvaient. Pensant s'être débarrassé de la créature, nous avons arrêté notre course effrénée pour reprendre notre souffle. Epuisés, nous avions tant couru que nous nous trouvions à une centaine de mètres du village que nous devions rejoindre. Pourtant, le répit fut de courte durée. Sortant du sol, une immonde créature squelettique couverte de terre surgit devant nous. Que dis-je ? Une ? Ô que non : une dizaine de monstre du même type vint nous barrer la route. Reculant à tâtons, un pied après l'autre avec la plus grande précaution du monde, nous nous sommes retournés pour nous enfuir. Malgré la distance qui se traçait, ces satanées créatures n'en démordaient pas !

Après qu'une montée d'adrénaline nous ait poussée à accélérer, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le portail du village. Je pense ne jamais avoir été aussi joyeuse d'arriver à destination que maintenant ! Enfin… C'est ce que j'aimerais dire si je me rappelais des fois précédentes… En tout cas, les monstres avaient arrêtés de nous poursuivre comme l'indiquait la terre retournée derrière nous.

Ce que je pouvais dire alors que nous pénétrâmes dans la bourgade était que c'était plus petit que ce que j'imaginais. Il ne devait faire, à vue d'œil, que la moitié du village Kokiri. Pourtant, l'ambiance y semblait chaleureuse…

Un arbre entouré de verdure nous accueillait à l'entrée du dit village et plus loin, des maisons en construction. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de l'agrandir, ce qui était ma foi compréhensible. Chaque demeure était faite de briques blanches ternies par le temps. Le sol terreux n'était pas pourvu de dalles ou de pierres. Seul un sentier naturel était visible, menant aux différents escaliers permettant de monter dans le village. Nous explorions l'endroit pour prendre connaissance de l'endroit où nous attendait le soldat. Un bâtiment attira notre attention : un moulin à vent d'où s'échappait une bien étrange mélodie. C'était très joli mais nous ne sommes pas rentrés. Cela ne se faisait pas de rentrer ainsi chez les gens… Enfin, Link ne semble pas avoir encore bien intégré cette notion vu qu'il entre ouvrit la porte avant que je ne l'arrête dans son geste.

C'est avec un Link morose que nous continuions notre avancée sur les sentiers de ce village. Enfin, au plus haut de la bourgade, se trouvait un garde endormit devant une grille de fer. Il possédait la même armure que celle des gardes qui nous avaient poursuivis plus tôt dans la journée. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'ils sont toujours en train de nous chercher…

Sans un bruit, nous nous approchâmes de l'homme en train de piquer du nez. Avachit contre l'amas rocheux, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Peut-être rêvait-il de quelque chose d'agréable. En tout cas, cela devait être dur de dormir avec une armure de plate, surtout quand l'embout de l'épée rentrait à moitié dans ses côtes… Link posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et le secoua. Nous commençâmes à l'appeler en parlant de plus en plus fort. Rien ne pouvait réveiller cet endormit ! Pourtant, nous avons continué d'essayer jusqu'à entendre une voix venant de derrière nous qui criant dans la nuit :

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !? Qui a eu l'idée d'égorger des poules à trois heures !? »

Apparemment, on criait assez fort pour réveiller les voisins mais pas assez pour pouvoir réveiller le garde à nos pieds. Finalement, je vis Link poser la lettre que Zelda nous avait faite sur les genoux de l'homme, se lever et partir du côté de la grille nous barrant la route. Il secoua alors comme un prunier le grillage mais en vain. Que pouvions-nous faire ? C'est ce que je me demandais avant de le voir poser son pied contre un muret se collant à l'obstacle. Puis, il l'escalada en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. De l'autre côté, il me faisait signe de le suivre avant d'avancer sur le chemin sinueux.

Je regardais attentivement le muret… Il était tout de même grand… Malgré cela, je plaçais mon pied sur une des briques le composant avant de poser mon second sur une autre. J'agrippais de toutes mes forces la plus haute brique pour finalement m'y hisser. Monter n'était pas si dur. Descendre était le pire. De là où je me tenais, j'avais l'impression d'être à cent mètres du sol ! Mais, cela n'était pas le cas… Je pris mon courage à deux mains et glissa contre l'obstacle pour finalement arriver en un seul morceau sur la terre ferme. Soulagée, je suis allée rattraper Link qui m'avais attendu à un croisement.

« Pas eu trop peur ? Taquina-t-il

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai juste eu du retard car je n'arrivais pas à bien placer mes pieds ! Me défendais-je »

Sur ces paroles, nous avançâmes en rigolant de diverses choses comme du garde que nous avions croisé tout à l'heure. Après quelques minutes à lancer des pierres à ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien fait, nous avons recentré notre discussion sur l'apparence de la recrue dont parlait Impa. C'est vrai, elle nous avait donné très peu de détails par rapport au soldat sensé nous protéger durant cette expédition. Il devait sûrement être compétent pour nous être assigné mais, à quoi peut-il bien ressemblé et puis, quel est son caractère ? Cette discussion s'est rapidement changée en débat où Link m'affirmait haut et fort que cela devait être un vétéran bourru aux nombreuses cicatrices témoignant d'un passé tourmenté. Il porterait, selon lui, une armure de plate de la garde d'Hyrule mais aussi une tunique aux couleurs de son lieu d'origine. Peut-être aurait-il une brindille dans la bouche ? Une jument comme l'on en voyait dans les écuries de la garde ?

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui ! Impa nous avait dit que cela était une jeune recrue ! Un vétéran ne pouvait pas être considéré comme tel ! Je pensais plutôt à un combattant tout en armure avec des armes extravagantes et une coiffure qui l'est tout autant qui pourrait, peut-être, s'intéresser à moi. Link pouvait rigoler à cela, c'était tout aussi plausible que son héros de guerre !

Soudain, nous entendîmes une douce mélodie voletée dans les airs… Celle-ci, qui nous semblait familière, semblait être chantonnée par une voix grave et affirmée. Nous nous sommes arrêtés de parler juste pour écouter cette musique et tenter de nous rappeler où nous l'avions entendu la première fois… Il nous semblait l'avoir entendu au moulin de Kokoriko… Alors que nous avancions, un autre son vint rejoindre la voix. Le son était plus vif, comme celui d'une flute… Les deux jouaient ensemble créant un ensemble harmonieux. Curieux, le jeune garçon et moi-même, nous sommes approchés du lieu d'où émanait cette douce musique qui fut rejoint par des sons de corde.

C'est devant un tournant que nous aperçûmes la provenance de la mélodie. Sans faire un bruit, nous vîmes deux jeunes femmes, éclairées par une lanterne, dont une qui semblait plus jeune que l'autre. La plus jeune, portant un ocarina à sa bouche, avait une peau étonnamment foncée pour la région. Ses longs cheveux bouclés embruns cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches. La lumière de la lune se réfléchissait dans son plastron couleur argent et la poignée du sabre reposant de son côté gauche. Son visage était à moitié visible, caché par un chapeau étrange semblable à celui que porte une des créatures que j'ai cru observé lors de mon passage au village Kokiri. A côté d'elle se trouvait la plus âgée. Sa peau, contrairement à celle de la jeune fille siégeant à ses côtés, était tellement blanche qu'elle luisait au contact du clair de lune. Egalement équipée d'un plastron épousant son corps, elle portait des guêtres sur une paire de bottes brunes. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient mi longs et s'arrêtaient à ses épaules. Une mèche cachait intégralement son œil droit. Elle tenait en ses mains un arc, décorés d'inutiles ornements de bois, dont elle s'amusait à trituré la corde. Les deux semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment les déranger. Je me suis alors détourné d'elles avant de partir en arrière. Avais-je raté mon soldat ? Il était pourtant sensé nous attendre ici…

Je tournais en rond à quelques mètres des filles quand Navi, que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis des lustres, réapparut devant moi :

« Qu'y a-t-il Navi ? Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle interrompait mes recherches

\- Link n'est plus là ! Il est allé parler avec ces jeunes filles. »

Pendant deux secondes, j'avoue avoir, peut-être, un peu, buggé. A pas de géant, je me suis précipité vers Link qui était, effectivement, en train d'aller parler avec les deux jeunes femmes :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, nous recherchons quelqu'un.

\- Vraiment mon garçon ? Tu sais, il est tard, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors à cette heure-ci. La conseilla la plus âgée

\- Tu veux que je le raccompagne en bas ? Proposa ensuite sa cadette

\- S'il-vous-plait, nous recherchons un soldat qui était censé nous attendre ici… Ne l'auriez-vous pas vu ? Interrompais-je

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les deux se regardèrent avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire. Nous les fixions sans vraiment comprendre la raison de leur hilarité. Soudain, la jeune archère se leva et posa sa main sur son cœur en signe de salut :

\- Mille excuses ! Vous devez être Melina et Link, les jeunes gens à la recherche des cailloux ancestraux ! Excusez encore ma maladresse ! Eve, pour vous servir. »

* * *

**Désolée encore pour cette… Année de retard ? Purée, je savais ne pas écrire souvent mais là… J'ai battu tous mes records xD **

**Bon, je vous dis à l'année prochaine alors ! En espérant que le fait que mes chapitres soient devenus plus longs vous ait satisfaits **** Je suis sur beaucoup de projets (illustrations, animations…) en ce moment même et mon entrée au lycée n'arrange pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable journée et espère vous revoir le plus tôt possible ! (j'ai dû perdre tellement de lecteurs xDD)**


End file.
